I'm sorry for being late
by naruhina4ever101
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had been partners for years and still nothing had changed since the beginning, but what will happen next IchixRuki


Bleach

IchixRuki

**don't own bleach**

* * *

"Bitch!", Ichigo yelled. "Shut up, strawberry!", Rukia yelled back.

The pair had been partners for years and still nothing had changed since the beginning. They still called each other names, Rukia still slept in Ichigo's closed and they were still the best friends.

Rukia knocked Ichigo down.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?", Ichigo yelled.

Then suddenly they realised that they were very and I mean very close. They both turned red and leaned in a bit.

"Ichi-nii-san!!", Yuzu yelled, knocked on the door and came in.

"Ichi-nii-san, why do you have a red face? Do you have a high fever?"

Ichigo blinked a few times.

"uuhh, no uhm, I'm fine."

Meanwhile in the closed.

'we almost kissed! Baka you lost control, never do that again! But he leaned in too, does that mean that he feels the same way? No, ofcourse not! I only imagined he did because I want him to. Wait WHAT!! I don't like him like that! Uuhh! Whatever.

She leaned against the door to listen to the rest of the conversation, but right at that moment Ichigo opened tha closed. Rukia fell right ontop of Ichigo and than Renji came through the window.

"Oi, what are you two doing?", he asked laughing.

"Baka!" and Rukia punched Ichigo. She quickly got off of him.

"What is it Renji?", Ichigo asked. "Nothing, I just wantend to come. Can't I visit my friends?" "You didn't want to swipe the porch, did you?", Rukia asked Renji with a smirk on her face. "N-no that isn't it at all. I just had to make sure that you two didn't do anything, if you know what I mean, cause otherwise taichou will kill me." And Renji sudderd by that thought.

Everyone was silent, Ichigo and Rukia held a glaring contest.

Where have you been my long lost friend?

Rukia's phone sang and they all shook.

"Rukia, what the hell is that!", Ichigo said while his frown was growing bigger. "A new song I like it, shut up. There's a hollow in the park."

Within the second Ichigo grabbed his bage and came out of his body. Renji too came out of his gigai. Rukia climed on Ichigo's back and out they went. Rukia may have had her powers back, but the boys where still faster, a fact that she had to atmit.

"Man, it's just a small hallow, I wanted to have some fun", Renji whined. "Just shut it and kill the hallow!", Rukia said in a threathning voice.

'It's just a small one, why am I so worried? Ichigo please come back to me. Wait, what the hell was that! That's the second time today, I swear I'm losing my mind.' Rukia thought to herself.

"Renji you go from behind and watch out, he may be small but you never know" "Stop telling me what to do Ichigo, I've been a shinigami far before you where even born." "Boys stop it lets just kill the hollow."

"Aaahhh, shinigami. Me like shinigami, you yammy!", the hollow said.

"oh great, Ichigo this hollow is just like you, stupid." "just kill it."

Renji was the first to make a move, "Roar Zabimaru!" , but the hollow was too fast and the next thing they know is that he is standing behind a little girls spirit.

"You yummy too!" but Ichigo was faster and grabbed the kid, "Rukia, you take her away from here." Was all he had to say and gone she was.

"You took away my toy!" The hollow was mad now. "You'll pay shinigami!"

And that was when the fight broke lose.

Ichigo and Renji both came at him at the same time, Ichigo from the front and Renji from the back. But again the hollow was too fast and they almost slammed into each other.

"Getsuga tenshou!", Ichigo yelled. The attac hit the hollow, but it was like it was nothing to him. To the hollow it was like a small push.

"How can such a small hollow as this one, be so strong?", Renji asked. Ichigo smiled and said: "You wanted to have a strong hollow and go al out, becarefull what you wish for." "I bet I can kill this hollow before you." "you're on!"

Meanwhile with Rukia and the little girls spirit.

'We're far enough', Rukia thought. "what are you going to do to me?", the girl asked with tears in her eyes. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" "Yakumo." "Now then Yakumo, my name is Rukia and I'm going to sent you to a place where you'll be happy." "Do I have to go, I'm scared." "Yes, but other people there will take care of you, I promise." "O-oke, will I see my mummy and daddy again?" "Maybe, you never know."

And with that Rukia did the soul burial.

"I hope the guys are oke."

She rushed back to the park and when she got there she didn't find the site she was hoping for. Renji was hurt on the ground and couldend move anymore. Ichigo was still fighting. By this time it had started to rain.

"Ichigo!" "Rukia stay back and help Renji, he's hurt bad." "You don't look so good yourself!" "I'll make it, don't worry."

The hollow was away for a moment.

"Rukia?" Rukia turned around for a moment. "I love you." Rukia didn't know what to say and looked at him with disbelieve. "What do you mean? Why are you telling me this now?" "Because this hollow is truly strong and… I see that you don't feel the same way."

Ichigo went back to the fight, because the hollow had showed up again.

'Ichigo… I'm sorry.' Rukia went to Renji and helped him. Light came from her hands as she healed him. "R-rukia.", Renji's voice sounding weak, "I know you love him, why didn't you say it back?" "Do I truly love him that way?" "Yes I see it in everything you do, that's why I gave up a long time ago." "You d-do?" Renji nodded.

'Do I truly love him? Ofcourse you do! He is the one that makes you smile, cry and angry. Alway protecting you and the other way around. Yes I do love him, don't I. Ichigo win this fight, please!'

"aahh" Ichigo got hit again. "Getsuga tenshou!" This one was a full hit and the hollow backed away. Ichigo was fighting like he had nothing to lose.

"You angry?", the hollow asked, "aahh." And with a last blow Ichigo killed the hollow, but not before taking an other hit. Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!", Rukia yelled and ran towards Ichigo. She took his head in her lap, he wasn't breathing. "Ichigo, I'm sorry for being late to say that I love you too." She was crying at this point. "Better late then never, I guess", Ichigo smiled. "Ichigo, you fool!" and then they kissed.

Renji was watching them from the back. "I missed my shot to be more then a brother to Rukia a long time ago. Ichigo, take care of her, if you hurt her, I swear that I'll kick your ass. I don't know what Taichou will think of this. Hmm… don't wanna know either and he suddered.

Ichigo and rukia where still kissing. Neither of them caring it was raining.

* * *

**first time writing bleach and a fight scene. Meje2 helped me with that by giving me some advice. I hope it doesn't suck, cause I thought so, but my friend said I had to submit it so I did. hope you like it.**

**please R&R**


End file.
